y sin pensarlo me enamore
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Esto no es el comienzo, ni el final, pero es un fanfic de nuestra pareja favorita. Io Otonashi y Tsumiki Miniwa enfrentaran nuevos cambios en su vida en donde en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, o eso es lo que encontraran en los desafíos que deparan en este nuevo siclo escolar...
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana como cualquiera, los pájaros cantaban anunciando la primavera y la fresca brisa sacudía los arboles con suavidad, las personas venían y salían a sus diferentes destinos… ¡Pero espera!, ¿Qué tenemos ahí?, nuestra adorable Tsumiki, como siempre esperaba al Otonashi a las afueras de la estación del tren; ansiosa, con el corazón latiente a mil por hora y un notable sonrojo creciente anunciándose en las mejillas. El día de hoy usaba el conocido uniforme correspondiente a estas fechas, mas aun así se animo a destacar su largo cabello en una coleta alzada y un moño rojo adornándolo, cubriendo la liga que lo sujetaba. Según la revista semanal juvenil que Saki le recomendó hace un largo tiempo, por decir que ahora era una reconocida cliente de la tienda e revistas más cercanas de su casa.

—I-Io…bue-buenos…nhgrrr… ¡Buenos días! —exploto la pequeña Miniwa al final, cerrando instintivamente los ojos

—Buenos días, Tsumiki—escucho la voz de Io de la nada, apareciendo justamente a su lado cuanto menos se lo espero.

Temerosa abrió con lentitud cada uno de sus ojos, comenzando por el derecho y luego por el izquierdo, siendo sorprendida por una suave acaricia en la cabeza, impulsando esas esponjosas orejas gatunas a la superficie—B-Buenos….días—balbuceo roja, observando una sutil sonrisa y una mirada enternecida del Otonashi, dirigidos especialmente para ella.

Hermoso ambiente de enamorados, la cual rápidamente se esfumo por una escurridiza Mayoi que salto al ataque con un entusiasta abrazo a la pareja.

—Nya~, qué bello es pertenecer a una familia—suspiro armoniosamente, pasando su rostro descaradamente por la mejilla de la Miniwa.

—Tienes razón—asintió Sakaki, que apareció en escena colgado del cuello de Io

—**Prepárense para morir…**—susurro Tsumiki con voz tétrica, tronándose los nudillos en lo que un aura aterradora apareció a su alrededor

—Sakaki

— ¿Si, Mayoi?

—Todo queda en tus manos—extendió el pulgar, momentos antes de que Tsumiki le aplicara la quebradora y de un fuerte puñetazo remato, mandándola a volar a la velocidad de una estrella fugaz a darle la vuelta al mundo

—¡Mayoi!...tu muerte no será en vano—dio un minuto de silencio por la partida de la chica al más allá, soltándose sin querer del Otonashi y suplicarle que domara a su fiera gatuna antes de que terminara en otro destino catastrófico

—Sakaki—poso Io sus manos sobre los hombros del nombrado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos

— ¿Si, Io? —pregunto esperanzado Sakaki

—Suerte—se alejo de el dándole su pésame

— ¿Ah? — musito anonadado el peli naranja, siendo tirado al suelo luego de que Tsumiki lo tomara de las piernas, agarrándolo como bate de beisbol y mandar la pelota-Mayoi fuera de órbita, seguido del bate.

—Nos vemos en clases—los despidieron, siguiendo su camino hacia la escuela, dejando sin querer a una olvidada Himecchi que recientemente iba saliendo de la estación

— ¿Hola?, ¿Chicos donde están?

_En el camino hacia la escuela…_

— ¿Crees que estén bien?

—Seguramente fueron adoptados por algún extraterrestre por ahí—contesto monótona Tsumiki, con un ligero puchero por que "ese alguien" no noto nada nuevo en ella

—No creo que sean tan piadosos con ellos, quizás algún vagabundo ciego los encontró confundiéndolos con sus mascotas

—También…—contesto vagamente ella, imaginándose al dúo en cuatro patas, cruzando las calles— ¿No notas algo diferente?

—…—reflexiono Io la pregunta, alzando la mirada a los cielos, volviéndola hacia la Miniwa segundos después— ¿Qué esta más soleado que otras veces?

—_Idiota_—pensó, frunciendo el entrecejo Tsumiki, echando humos por la cabeza— ¡Hanya! —salto a su cabeza, atacándolo con una mordida gatuna

— _¿Y ahora que hice?_ —se pregunto el castaño, siguiendo su camino con una Tsumiki colgada a la cabeza; tras analizarlo profundamente, descubrió finalmente a que se debía ese cambio de humor, solamente esperaba que esta vez fuera la respuesta correcta y no atentara contra su cabeza otra vez—Ahora lo entiendo—se detuvo en seco a la vuelta de la esquina, golpeo una mano contra la otra, habiendo empuñado una para golpear en la otra extendida.

— ¿Qué entendiste, nya? —pregunto Tsumiki aun arriba, siéndole mas cómodo viajar de esa manera.

—Todo este tiempo…—la bajo cuidadosamente de su cabeza, manteniéndola frente a su rostro como si fuera un lindo gatito

—_Todo ese tiempo_—repitió Tsumiki mentalmente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada; desesperándose a cada segundo que pasaba sin saber lo que Io estaría por decir.

—Me has querido mostrar el nuevo moño que llevas puesto…

_— __¿Y-Y…que mas?_ —pregunto con la mirada, estando casi a su límite estallar de una hemorragia nasal.

—No importa lo que uses eso no arrebata la belleza natural de una mujer, pienso…pienso que su verdadera esencia es la que cuenta y lo que más me gustaría contemplar por el resto de mi vida—dijo sin pensarlo, acabando salpicado por la sangre de Tsumiki que cayó desmayada en sus brazos—¿Tsumiki?

Pobre Io, aun seguía sin entender los sentimientos de Tsumiki, pero lo que no sabía es que poco a poco iba cayendo bajo sus encantos femeninos y menos que una inocente Himecchi los había visto y captado en pleno acto romántico.

_Entrando a la atmosfera terrestre…_

— ¿Y como se la viven aquí? —pregunto una sonriente Mayoi, a unos acróbatas extremos que los acompañaban

—Señorita, ¿podrían hacer el favor de no estrellarse contra el avión? —pidió el piloto, desde el altavoz

— ¡Idiota revelaste nuestra posición! —se quejo Sakaki, nadando en el aire para llevársela y subirse a caballito de los acróbatas

Mayoi se encogió de hombros y saco de la nada un sombrero de rodeo, esta iba a ser una caída larga— ¡Let´s go baby! —apunto hacia el horizonte, Sakaki se quedo helado, esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo aun en los peores momentos.

— ¡A la carga! —sonrío el Inui al final—Te veré en la siguiente reencarnación, Mayoi

—Yo también, Sakaki-san—le devolvió el gesto la energética niña de bollos—Pero si reencarnas en un gusano y yo en pájaro, será un placer comerte, jejeje—le guineo el ojo o al menos eso aparento y se adelanto a su destino.

— ¿Eh?,¡espera!

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, si os agrado, dejen sus reviews n.n, si merece continuación tambien, sino fue un placer dejar una historia de mi pareja favorita de Acchi kocchi...hasta la proxima amigos :3 :D


	2. Chapter 2

¿Hasta cuándo?, ¿hasta cuándo se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos?; día tras día es la misma rutina. Fingir que nada de esto la ha agotado, es lo mejor que podría hacer para no crear preocupaciones innecesarias al par indestructible, hasta a la misma Himecchi que suficiente tenía con aprender a sobrevivir contra los terribles ataques tecnológicos que la asechaban día tras día con sus configuraciones excesivas y complicadas.

Este tabú propio de un masoquismo lento y doloroso, estaba destrozándola con falsas ilusiones sin prosperar….

No quería saber nada del mundo, pero ahí estaba, en el mismo pupitre, acomodando sus cosas, mirando de en vez en cuando por la ventana, deseando ser una con las aves, creyendo que ellas no experimentaban esta clase de complicaciones amorosas e indescifrables para los mismos que caían en el mismo estado donde ahora ella se encontraba. Aparentemente sola, suspiro profundamente y entorno sus ojos en el Otonashi; pensó en hablarle, el temblor mudo de su voz, indico que estaba por ser emitido su distinguido timbre femenino, pero en el último instante cayo.

En el acto una rubia, le miro divertida, creyendo que algunas cosas seguían sin cambiar aunque el tiempo pasara; no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se limitó a observar y conversar con la de coletas.

Las clases comenzaron, y como es de costumbre la profesora les dio la bienvenida y les platico de sus viajes, aunque estos los haya pasado sola, sin la posibilidad de conseguir novio—nuevamente—y con una nueva mascota ingresando a su apartamento. Terminando la "trágica" historia para nada consoladora, les dio el paso a dos chamuscados alumnos; detrás de estos, otro ingreso, quedando frente a toda la clase, según las anticipadas indicaciones que recibió de la dirección.

Altura promedio, piel clara, cabellos castaños claros cortos y caídos, flequillo revuelto, ojos azules como el mismísimo azul del cielo nocturno pero a su vez penetrantes e inocentes en apariencia; era lo que muchos denominarían como único.

La admiración de muchos y la curiosidad de pocos se hizo presente con su sola presencia dentro del aula; el no hablo, solo le entrego la nota que guardaba en su bolsillo a la profesora, sin apartar la vista del alumnado. Al escuchar un pequeño carraspeo de ella, dedujo que la leyó, entendiendo por ese sonido que debía presentarse. Espero a que los dos chamuscados se sentaran antes de iniciar con la monótona introducción por la que se daría a conocer.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Saitochi, estudio en Enfield Grammar School, pero por cuestiones familiares y las mismas políticas de la escuela, acepte este intercambio; será un placer estudiar con ustedes, cuiden de mí mientras tanto—el extranjero se reverencio, notando entre todos ellos a su media hermana y a una singular gatita; el plan que organizo durante su traslado dio un exitoso inicio, nadie sospechaba la verdad de su inesperada introducción al país natal de su media hermana.

—Bien, Haruno-san, puede tomar asiento, en el asiento que está detrás de Sakimori-san, y si quieres que alguien te dé un recorrido por la escuela, puedes contar con cualquiera de tus compañeros—ofreció amablemente la profesora

El aludido asintió silenciosamente, obedeciendo sin ningún rechistar a las órdenes de su superior, no pasando de ser percibido por los ojos por Himecchi, que ante esa sorpresiva e inesperada información que recibió no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto; las clases otra vez iniciaron como si nada, la poca relevancia que le dieron al nuevo, por lo menos le dieron un poco de tranquilidad a su sobresaltado corazón.

* * *

En el almuerzo, el brillo del sol y la calmante brisa que entraba por las ventanas, era el acompañamiento perfecto para degustar de los apetitosos sabores de la comida, o eso fue en su momento hasta que Sasaki y Mayoi peleaban por la última salchicha en forma de pulpo de la lonchera de Tsumiki a lo que un Saitochi intrépido se incluyó de la nada como tal ninja, haciendo un ágil movimiento de palillos que destrozo los de sus "enemigos" y tomo la salchicha, victorioso, adentrándola a su boca ante los ojos de los perdedores que lloraron por la pérdida; a Himecchi casi le daba un paro cardiaco a causa de su medio hermano, Io por su parte no pudo evitar anonadarse ante la descara acción del Haruno y la reacción de Tsumiki que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—Hola—saludo como si nada el chico aun con la salchicha en la boca

—T-Tu…. ¿Por qué? —

—Iba a decirte de mi llegada, pero padre decidió que lo guardara en secreto—supuso que la titubeante Himecchi le preguntaría por ello—Es una lástima que no me recuerden, porque yo a ustedes si

—Recordaría a cualquiera que sea un digno comedor de salchichas—hablo Sasaki como tal llanero solitario, sacando un par de palillos nuevos de quien sabe dónde—Pero tu…

—El Kimosabi tiene razón—apoyo la apache Mayoi, cruzándose de brazos

_—"¡¿En qué instante se cambiaron de ropa?!"_ —pensó Io, sintiéndose dentro de una conocida película norteamericana

—Lo que pasa es que su memoria les traiciona—afirmo seguro el castaño, siguiéndoles el juego— ¿Están dispuestos a un duelo para comprobar mi teoría?

—"Himecchi, ¿tú sabes algo al respecto?" —masculló la Miniwa, apegándose mas a la alterada Haruno que prefirió cubrirse los ojos para no ver aquella "masacre"

—"Q-Quisiera decírtelo…pero ni siquiera y-y-yo sé que está pasando"

La gatita refunfuño mentalmente, tratando de hacer memoria de su pasado, por si al caso conoció en alguna parte al extrovertido chico que cogía demasiada confianza como para tratarlos con tanta familiaridad, debía investigar más a fondo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo sin parecer una acosadora?; vio al Otonashi, esperando que tuviera una idea al respecto, pero al igual que ella lucia pensativo y desconfiaba del chico. En estos casos son en los que tenía que actuar sola.

—Si pierden bailaran la macarena vestidos de bailarinas de ballet, y si yo pierdo les comprare cuatro cosas de la cafetería

— ¡Aceptamos! —dijeron los antiguos perdedores con llamas en los ojos y esa sonrisa de victoria adelantada, decorando sus labios

* * *

**Perdonen que sea tan corto el capitulo, la comedia no se me da mucho T.T pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo parecido a la serie original D:**

**¿El chico nuevo que les pareció?, ¿que ocultara?, ¿por que dice conocerlos?, ¿que es lo que planea?  
.**

**.**

**.Respuestas del autor:**

_**shey: **__Gracias por esperar, se que debi publicarla antes pero no estaba segura de subir este capitulo, espero que te guste al igual que el anterior D: , Saludos Shey-san :)_

_**AhomeAzuka: **__Y la continuare, mas no creo que la publique tan a menudo por que no se me da mucho la comedia con el romance u.u_

_**Lili-chan:**__Hay que tener esperanzas que Io se de cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde D: , por que la pobre Tsumiki-chan esta sufriendo mucho por su amor_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los que leen este finc, ¿Me extrañaron?, espero que si. Aqui les traigo mas de Acchi Kocchi, espero que les sea de su agrado, perdonen la demora, la inspiración y la vida diaria son algo con lo que trabajo a menudo, pero cuando la inspiración me abandona y la vida diaria se torna complicada, limita mi trabajo como escritora de fanfics. u.u**

**En fin espero que sea de su agrado, disfruten de este divertido capitulo con drama incluido. Al final de la historia, encontraran los reviews que conteste con mucho gusto n.n**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, Son bien recibidos mis queridos lectores :3**

**Posdata: El siguiente capitulo saldrá aproximadamente entre Mayo o Junio, sino es que antes, por que debido a que no solo atiendo esta historia, demorare algo en subir una adecuada continuación en la que les prometo diversión y drama incluida. **

**.**

**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo. **

**.**

* * *

Saitochi podía ser muchas cosas, pero menos un suplantador de memorias. Lo único que quería era no pasar como un farsante ante ellos, a pesar de que nunca lo fue, pero esa desacreditación que hacían hacia su persona del pasado era sumamente pesado para que la segunda fase de su plan no resultara tan hiriente para al momento de que decidiera llevarlo a cabo; porque en su mente solo estaba el acercarse nuevamente a su pequeño rayo de esperanza en forma Miniwa Tsumiki, con la cual sus intenciones iban entonadas de agradecimiento y amistad.

¿Pero cómo agradecerle?

¿Cómo retomar una vieja amistad que seguramente había sido borrada con el paso de los años?

¿Los lazos sanguíneos que tenía con su media hermana seria lo suficiente para que ella lo tomase en cuenta?

O acaso….

¿Los recuerdos que formo con aquellas personas que la rodeaban le daría la pase para recuperar la amistad que tenían antes de que Akagami Saori, su madre se lo llevara con ella al extranjero luego de que su trabajo como modista en varias partes del mundo?

Lo que no tenía claro era porque su padre al año de que la madre de su media hermana muriera, contrajo matrimonio con su madre para que al final vivieran separados en diferentes partes del mundo.

Pero en fin eso era otro tema aparte que no tenía nada que ver con el duelo que afrontaría contra sus viejas amistades del último verano que vivió en la nación donde comer ramen y no engordar era lo mejor, a diferencia del tiempo que compartió en preescolar y los primeros dos meses de primaria con su media hermana y Miniwa Tsumiki.

Dos detonantes recuerdos en diferentes tiempos, pero un mismo lazo empolvado que los mantenía unidos muy a pesar de que pocos o más bien uno solo recordaba con exactitud, pese a los años transcurridos. ¿Sería la respuesta a las tres preguntas que acosaban sin miramientos a su mente desde que se había propuesto regresar después de tanto tiempo a su país natal?, no lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba casi seguro, era que ese destructivo e ingenioso dúo lo atacaría ciegamente en vez de medir primeramente sus capacidades.

Fue entonces que preparo sus palillos como si fueran una extensión más de su cuerpo, aparentando torpeza al colocarlos en posición de defensa, en lo que maquinaba una útil propuesta que picaría con los agudos deseos de Sakaki (llanero solitario) y colocaría a Mayoi (la apache) como objetora al verse inadvertidamente desplazada. Segundos bastaron para que dicha propuesta emergiera de sí, al más puro estilo del viejo oeste.

—Mi estimado llanero solitario, tengo una propuesta para usted, ¿Qué le parecería ganar algo mejor que cuatro cosas de la cafetería?, el premio que ganaría será lo suficientemente gordo para abastecer su apetito por una semana entera, claro si su puntería es tan buena como dicen que es y atina en menos de lo que canta un gallo a derrotarme; más si por cosas del destino la suerte no está de su lado, retirare la anterior propuesta al igual que ya no tendrían bailar la macarena vestidos de bailarinas de ballet.

— ¿Qué tan gordo? —pregunto el Llanero visiblemente interesado en lo que la apache Mayoi tuvo la extraña sensación de que pintaba fuera del lugar.

—Lo suficientemente gordo como para bañarse en ella, ¿entonces qué dice?, ¿aceptara o se retirara como un completo cobarde?

—Yo…. —Sakaki sentía que el paraíso y el mismo infierno le abrían las puertas en el instante en que comenzó a dudar, por un lado imaginaba lanzándose desde un trampolín a una alberca estancada de comida, pero por el otro lado su cabeza rodaría en el instante en que la apache iniciara una especie de cacería en la cual él era la presa a cazar.

— ¡Alto ahí! —exclamó la apache con falso hombre con pelo en pecho—Mi compañero en combate, el llanero solitario rechaza esa insulsa propuesta—se apresuró a decir

Justo en el blanco.

— ¿Eh? —el llanero la volteo a ver como si hubiese dicho alguna clase de maleficio inentendible del cual no quería enterarse en lo absoluto

El dueño de esa propuesta no sabía si reír porque su improvisada estrategia funciono o sacar un diccionario de su maleta para buscar el significado de: Insulsa propuesta; por separado, al sentir que sus intenciones fueron atacadas por algo desconocido. Sin embargo eso no quitaba la satisfacción que tuvo por realizar un "jaque mate" a sus viejos amigos.

Tal vez así, ahora si lo recordarían aunque fuese un poco.

— ¿No es así, llanero S-A-K-A-K-I?

Sakaki por su parte, se sentía como una pobre alma desamparada a la que el mismo demonio amenazo con una escalofriante sonrisa enmascarada con falsa iluminación angelical, la cual le decía: _"Si aceptas la propuesta de este idiota, te sacare los ojos antes del siguiente amanecer_" . Si ese no era la maldad encarnada, entonces el infierno era mucho peor de lo que creía.

—C-Claro—aparto lo más rápido posible su visión de la reencarnación del mal solo para ver como la amigable mirada del castaño claro se convertía en la fiera mirada de combate, una que le pareció remotamente familiar pese a que la apache no retiraba la suya de él hasta que el mismo dueño de ese fiero ver hablo con su voz habitual

—Oh, es una verdadera lástima, bueno, entre más rápido acabe todo esto, más rápido almorzare

Aquello no indicaba que los apresuraba sino que era la sola advertencia de que algo peculiarmente amenazador se avecinaba si es que el chico no comía rápido de sus alimentos.

—Presumido—expuso la de los bollos, dispuesta a derrotarlo, tomando equivocadamente el comentario del castaño claro.

— ¿Are? —el chico solo se limitó a ladear la cabeza confundido, pasando su fiero mirar a segundo término.

—A puesto que tu confianza es la mera pinta de un mal perdedor—continuo señalándolo acusadoramente, notando como este quitaba su defensa y en su rostro se dibujaba más confusión.

— ¿Por qué soy un mal perdedor?, yo no estoy diciendo que ganare, solo estoy diciendo que tengo hambre y este duelo enfriara aún más la comida que llevo en la lonchera. Además….ustedes son dos y yo solo soy uno, ¿no te parece este combate un tanto injusto desigual senpai? —indago él, con una inocencia digna de enviarlo al mismísimo infierno sin retorno

Demasiado tarde. Ya estaban advertidos y no lo escucharon.

Y es que él no era de los que se dejara llevar por este tipo de cosas que salían inoportunamente de su boca de modo que ni el mismo entendiera la magnitud con la que iban dirigidas.

Pero ahora no existía nada que alimentara a su estómago, era el doble de peligroso que su media hermana en un juego de destreza mental cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo derrotar al oponente al que se enfrentaba en una partida de Shōgi en la que para sorpresa de muchos quedo inscrita sin que nadie se lo haya consultado tanto a ella como a su tutor, en este caso su padre: Haruno Aoi

Es decir si la genética Akagami era de temer, la de los Haruno era como el ejército imperial japonés dispuestos a salir victoriosos a cualquier costo.

Al Llanero y a la apapache, les sorprendió el cambio repentino de su adversario.

Su inesperada, desesperante, cautivadora y perturbadora inocencia había dado un giro drástico a un despiadado juego de armas y mujerzuelas.

—_Esa inocencia…esa intranquilizante y autentica inocencia, la he visto en alguien más…pero, ¿en quién?_ —se preguntaba Mayoi, tratando de llegar prontamente con la respuesta, evitando a toda costa coincidir con los cielos nocturnos del castaño claro, sin saber que el desafortunado de Sakaki se quedó fijo en ellos.

—Voy hacia la luz—escucho decir al Inui

— ¡No!, ¡Sasaki!, es una trampa—quiso detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el innatural brillo de Saitochi fue lo suficientemente fuerte para atraerlo y "eliminarlo" sobre la faz de la tierra—¡SAKAKI! , ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras Mayoi lamentaba la trágica "muerte" que sufrió el Llanero Sakaki y Saitochi picaba con un palito el "cadáver" que tenía por iniciales I.S, Tsumiki persistía en dar con la descarada familiaridad de Haruno Saitochi en las penumbras de sus memorias, Io por este día había pasado a segundo término, y Himecchi, bueno ella, solo estaba siendo Himecchi.

Nada fuera de lo común en la vida de un estudiante de la preparatoria Nekoge.

* * *

[_**Biblioteca**_]

Biblioteca, lugar santo para los que se mataban estudiando para los exámenes finales en lugar de divertirse con una buena lectura clásica como: Romeo y Julieta, La tempestad, El rey leal, orgullo y prejuicio; entre otras muchas. Cosa que a los dos de los tres duelistas no les convenció mucho que digamos, debido a que el sagrado encuentro no hubo ningún vencedor. Por otra parte el que inicio el tentador juego, estaba quitado de la pena, ya que minutos atrás comió su añorada comida por órdenes de la doctora Himecchi y su asistente Tsumiki.

Actualmente, en este territorio de sabiduría y diversión, (sobretodo **diversión**), Io, Tsumiki y Saitochi, resultaron los únicos que leían al no tener la necesidad de matarse estudiando para, los exámenes que enfrentarían la semana siguiente, integrándose también en esa lista Sakimori, la cual posiblemente le importaba un percebe lo que sacara en el examen a igual que los entretenidos lectores.

Desafortunadamente de esa libertad no gozaría: Sakaki, Mayoi, la temblorosa Himecchi que por razones desconocidas se intimidaba el doble de lo usual por la presencia de su medio hermano, Kana Miyama, Kyoya Saibara y la sobrepuesta de Ami Kirino, la cual aparentemente estudiaba para permanecer en la estación de radio de la escuela.

El silencioso ambiente colaba tan bien, su serena sinfonía se armonizaba con las respiraciones de los lectores y los no lectores, hasta que un estrepitoso golpe doble sobre la inocente mesa de madera se impuso en el lugar.

—Sakaki, Mayoi, lo que acaban de hacer desconcentran a los que realmente les interesa pasar los exámenes—comento Io notoriamente molesto pese a no haber despegado la mirada del libro que leía.

— ¡SÍ! —apoyo efusiva la locutora, siendo cruelmente callada por todo el alumnado que asistía a la biblioteca, hasta por la misma encargada de dicho espacio educativo—"Lo siento"— murmuro apenada, ocultándose detrás de sus apuntes y demás papeleos

—No lo es para quienes buscan la libertad—contesto Inui, apoyando ambas manos a cada extremo de su libreta y un par de libros de matemáticas.

—"C-Chicos" —llamo inútilmente la atención Himecchi, siendo una de las cuantas que abandono el estudio por algo menos beneficioso que el estudio.

Escuchándose un "ara, ara" mágicamente por todos los rincones de la biblioteca, alterando los sentidos de más de alguno, especialmente de Sasaki que volvió a retomar sus estudios al creer que ese "ara, ara" era de su hermana que lo asechaba desde las sombras; siendo que ese "ara, ara" fue la perfecta imitación que hizo Saitochi cuando nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención, a excepción de Tsumiki que aun trataba de reunir más información pese a que le veía de soslayo y leía pequeños párrafos del libro que sostenía a la vez.

—Miiko-nee es de temer, no la provoquen o pagaran las consecuencias—relato con voz de ultratumba Mayoi, alumbrando inútilmente su cara con una lámpara descompuesta que saco de quien sabe donde.

—Parece que los bollos de Mayoi finalmente tomaron el control de su cuerpo—hablo Saitochi solo por hablar, cerrando tranquilamente el fiel libro que lo acompaño en su pequeña travesura.

—Hay que exorcizarla—se a punto Kyoya solo para no tener que seguir estudiando. Vistiendo mágicamente como un sacerdote

— _¡¿Otra vez están con eso?!_ —pensó Io ligeramente sobresaltado, recordando algo similar a lo que Sakaki sufrió al exponerse a la indecorosa inocencia del Haruno Mayor, solo que esta vez los ojos no eral los que exterminarían al mal, y Mayoi era la siguiente en "purificar".

—Hay que sacarle el demonio que la poseyó—Kana hizo segunda, vestida de monja, de lo que parecía ser una cruz y no lo era a su vez. Inesperadamente aquello estaba censurado por miles de pixeles y anuncios publicitarios.

—"La vieja escuela" — un suspiro casi imperceptible de Saitochi capturo la atención del grupo y de su media hermana, a excepción de cierto Inui.

—Estamos ante un vejestorio con apariencia de joven—devolvió Mayoi de manera veloz

Los ojos de aquel vejestorio la fulminaron indiscriminadamente, tachándola de vengativa—Bien tal vez si lo sea, pero por lo menos, este vejestorio no usa una bata de laboratorio a la que muy bien, la palabra paracetamol le quedaría muy—

— ¿De dónde sacaste esos lentes, Tsumiki-chan? —pregunto Mayoi, ignorando por completo al castaño claro en su mejor momento.

— ¿Estos? —se quitó dicho accesorio de su rostro

—Si

—Estaban atorados entre la maleta de Io y Saitochi-san

— ¿Esos lentes no son parecidos a los de Io-kun? —pregunto Kana siendo Kana

—Kana tiene razón, son parecidos, pero esos lentes son ligeramente más delgados—opino por primera vez Saki, después de que la lectura se tornara aburrida.

—E-Esos le-lentes son de Saitochi-nii-san—reveló tímidamente Himecchi, no atreviéndose a ver directamente al aludido que se moría de vergüenza sobre su descolorido asiento que para su mala y buena suerte estaba en medio de Otonashi Io y Miniwa Tsumiki.

— ¡¿El extranjero usa lentes?! —chillo Ami, sintiendo que aquella reveladora noticia sería algo muy beneficioso para la estación de radio una vez que el susodicho se diera a conocer por toda la escuela.

Sakaki esta vez le silencio, el pobre aun temía de que su hermana estuviese rondando por la biblioteca a pesar de que solo fue una cruel broma del actual avergonzado Haruno.

—Si lo que dicen es verdad, ¿Cómo es que pudo leer el libro como si se tratara de una historieta cómica? —indagó Kyoya

A Mayoi para entonces le fluía una despiadada sonrisa de victoria en cuanto formo la pose de "vengadora"

Las miradas se incrustaron aún más en Saitochi el cual solo respondió:

—La historia ya le leí un par de ocasiones antes de llegar

Luego de eso, como medida desesperada se llevó su maleta, y a Tsumiki lejos de todos, siendo que la gatita cargaba todavía con sus lentes al igual que los mostradores de la ciudad los promocionaba en las televisoras, pasando esas inquietantes miradas a Io el cual solo veía partir al extranjero con la doncella gatuna bajo su poder.

— _¡Tsumiki!_ —pensó, más en ningún instante le pronunció—_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando tan de repente?..._ — ¿se decía con duda o con franqueza?, apenas era el primer y ya el chico inconsciente o conscientemente causo grandes estragos con el grupo con el que estaba familiarizado, además de que se cargó a Tsumiki sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces; sin embargo… ¿Qué era esa incomodidad repentina que lo abordo?, no solo eso, sentía como si otras emociones que no tenían nada que ver con él; por si no fuera poco, existía un insistente nudo en la garganta que le impedía sacar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar en un momento como este, si lo que provoco esta descarga de emociones no fue de modo intencional, más si carecía de sentido alguno?

Lo inexplicable, continuaba desconcertándolo de diversas maneras…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Respuestas del autor:**

**MitsukyAnime:**** Aqui esta lo prometido :D, mas contenido de Acchi Kocchi para buenas lectoras como ustedes, espero volver a verte pronto por estos rumbos :3**

**Nekokawaii: ****Tienes toda la razón, lamentablemente hay mas de Acchi Kocchi en ingles que en nuestro amado español, pero descuida no abandonare este finc, lo seguiré hasta el final, por que esta serie es de lo mejor que he visto en comedia n.n**

**KawaiiNanaChan: Es un buen anime, lastima que no subieran una segunda temporada, de verdad me hubiese encantado que hubiera una segunda temporada de esta magnifica serie :3. Afortunadamente esta serie tiene un manga el cual estoy al pendiente cada vez que sale un nuevo capitulo. **


End file.
